


Ether - Virtual Digama Characters

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Series: Ether - Virtual Digama [1]
Category: Sword Art Online, ネト充のススメ | Net-juu no Susume | Recovery of an MMO Junkie
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: Esse universo é um AU onde o mundo de Ether foi transformado para um jogo VRMMO por fãs desse universo. Esse jogo foi feito com a ajuda do programa "Seed", infelizmente por Bugs de programação ao adaptar o programa a múltiplas plataformas, usuários de NerveGear ficaram presos dentro do jogo assim como os jogadores de SAO.Já dentro do jogo, um grupo de criaturas fugiram de um apocalipse por um portal que acabou em um mundo como Ether dentro do Universo de Stigma, e agora eles tentam se adaptar nesse novo mundo enquanto procuram mais sobreviventes e alguns deles procuram suas memorias enquanto lutam por sua vida e tentam saber em quem realmente confiar.





	1. Lunari The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens Lunari, Arai, Kin, Kalea, Naamah e Yukine são de minha autoria.
> 
> Os outros foram feitos em conjunto com os meus amigos, então os créditos vão para eles.

Meu nome é Iori, segundo ano, 15 anos, sou um ano adiantada, minha melhor amiga se chama Mahara, sim nós duas temos nomes bem diferentes, nosso pais foram criativos ao invés de ir com o básico Enzo ou Valentina como de costume. Por sorte ou azar eu não consegui uma cópia de Sword Art Online ou SAO pro meu Nerver Gear, sim eu ainda uso o Nerver Gear mesmo sendo um equipamento ultrapassado, mas por dois motivos: Primeiro, a imersão obtida por ele é imbatível, só o Medicuboid pode proporcionar uma melhor do que essa, segundo eu vivo no Brasil, você sabe o preço de um AmuSphere?! Sim é MUITO CARO! Então mesmo fritando meu cérebro por uma imersão maior, ainda continuo com meu Nerver Gear. 

Depois que a "Semente" foi divulgada na Internet, muitas pessoas começaram a fazer "jogos", salas virtuais, entre outros, um jogo em especifico que eu jogava de bate papo adotou o sistema que a "Semente" tinha e resolveu criar um novo jogo, a promessa era de reviver a raiz de SAO, então é claro que fiquei bem animada pra isso, assim como no jogo anterior, jogadores podem criar itens de roupa e mobília pra esse novo jogo e ele teria suporte as "contas antigas" sincronizando elas de forma que eles também adaptariam os modelos de tal forma que a gente pudesse ter o mesmo avatar nos dois jogos. 

A estrutura? Bem, imagine um fórum, cada categoria é um estilo de mundo, seja ele algo como GGO, Steampunk ou apenas um mundo fantasia. Existe moderadores chefe que trabalham na empresa e comandam todas as categorias, dentro de cada categoria existem tópicos, por exemplo no tópico de Fantasia existe mundos iguais ALO onde você é uma fada, outros você está em um universo medieval com magia assim como SAO e "sua história" é derrotar um "grande vilão", nosso mundo se chama "Ether", ele é baseado em um universo de uma autora desconhecida, mas é bem rico, ao ponto de ter universos paralelos, a mesma de vez em quando aparece pra olhar o que eles está tramando com a criação dela, a mesma desenvolve a história principal a procura de um "herói", essa história é entregada como missões ultra raras e especiais, como derrotar um chefe em SAO precisava de muitos jogadores, ela faz o mesmo. Cada tópico tem um "Rei" e ele é o moderador de todo o tópico, o nosso Rei se chama Oberon, sim o Rei das Fadas, clichê? Muito, mas eu não ligo tanto, cada Rei seleciona jogadores que eles julgam responsáveis e que nunca tiveram problemas com a moderação para o cargo de guardião, cada guardião cuida da área que lhe foi pedida e mantem a ordem naquele local, e caso algo dê errado e algum jogador esteja se comportando de maneira toxica o guardião pode escolher a punição dependendo do seu grau, que é dado pelo Rei. 

O certo é cada jogador ficar dentro do mundo no qual eles criaram sua conta, mas pra acessar outro mundo você deve ser um bom jogador em questão de comportamento e habilidade, esses jogadores são chamados de Jumper, a maioria dos Jumpers usam visuais mais humanos que os fazem se misturar no público, eu? Sou uma Jumper e guardiã, mas definitivamente me destaco na multidão, sou uma criatura mestiça, muitos chamam minha "raça" Draconequus, que é um dragão com partes de outros animais, minha cauda é de um dragão vermelho, mas tenho asas negras como as de um corvo com espinhos na ponta assim como as da Malévola, chifres de veado, orelhas de coelho e patas. Eu disse que chamo atenção. Em Ether digamos que eu seja uma guardiã raiz, eu ajudo os feridos, puno os que mexem com o equilíbrio da minha floresta, tanto que eu tenho uma clareira onde construí um refúgio, mas constantemente me sinto sozinha e pulo em outros servidores. 

As vezes é refrescante do que estar na mesma fantasia colorida, atualmente estou passeando em um mundo RPG, eu venho direto aqui pra comprar flores, eu gosto de colecionar e usar elas pra mandar mensagens então, é comum que eu venha aqui, muitos não me estranham mais. 

Eu adoro esse jogo, é um lugar onde posso escapar do mundo real, aqui eu não sou a patética Iori, desastrada que ninguém gosta, aqui eu sou Lunari... 

Lunari the Guardian. 

E aqui, nesses mundos, nessa realidade, ninguém me impede de ser o que eu realmente quero ser.


	2. Arai The Demon

Esse mundo tem várias formas de Demônios. 

Alguns tem a forma de Yokais, outros Oni, Tanukis, Kitsunes. 

Outros seguem um estilo estereotipado em animes, chifres lisos com uma cauda fina e uma forma triangular na ponta. 

Muitos tem tatuagens feitas e desenhadas com Mana. 

Outros chifres de animais, ou chifres de formas criativas impossíveis de se conseguir na vida real. 

Já vi alguns se escondendo na forma de animais como Kemonomimi, ou apenas sendo monstros. 

Alguns parecem que saíram diretamente de um jogo de paquera chique, usando máscaras de Gala, outros parecem que saíram de jogos de terror. 

Eu sou um típico demônio que veio do inferno ou de terras de fogo com chifres médios 

Meu nome? 

Arai. 

Sim eu sei, não é um nome tão bom pra um demônio de fogo, mas eu não fui sempre assim, antes eu era um mago azul. 

Mas eu me sentia fraco e queria poder, então me juntei a essa família de demônios. 

Eles realmente seguiam seus papeis, eu nunca pensei em sair, por mais que tenham regras estritas e esquisitas e mostrar bondade seja visto como fraqueza aqui dentro. 

Eu nunca pensei em sair até eu acabar cochilando na floresta e encontrar essa menina estranha. 

Chifres de Veado marrons, cabelos negros como a noite, pele morena, o olho esquerdo azul claro como o céu numa paisagem de gelo, o outro coberto pelos cabelos, orelhas brancas longas como as de um coelho caindo nos ombros, uma cauda de dragão vermelha, asas com penas pretas e patas no lugar dos pés. 

Logo de cara ela me viu e se ofereceu para curar meu HP por completo... 

Ela é CEGA? 

As coisas são bem obvias aqui... 

EU. SOU. UM. DEMÔNIO.

ELA. É. A DROGA. DA GUARDIÃ. 

— Que estranho... É raro um Demônio dos Tozaq aqui... 

— Escuta aqui Princesinha das Fadas... Quem você pensa que é? — O olhar dela e postura mudou, ela ficou irritada, mas se forçou a manter a compostura. 

— A guardiã dessa floresta... 

— Que tipo de idiota ajuda seu inimigo? 

— QUE RUDE! Eu só estava tentando ser legal... — Um caçador apareceu com a cabeça de um tipo de veado em mãos, ao olhar a garota ele começou a tremer — Bem eu vou indo, tenho algumas coisas pra fazer... — O caçador correu para meio da floresta em pânico. 

Heh... Que galinha... O que uma garotinha assim pode fazer? 

 

============ • ✠ • ============ 

 

Alguns meses se passaram, Ether finalmente está formada, com muitos membros poderosos dos Tozaq com contas barradas ao entrar no novo servidor, a irmandade se separou, o que mudou é que agora a Guardiã e eu formamos um grupo para lutar em dungeons, ela nunca se cansa, sempre quer ir em mais uma, "mais um andar, mais uma vez, não foi bom o suficiente" até ela quase estourar o nível de violência, mas ela luta bem, no começo ficamos firmes aos nossos personagens, conforme o tempo passou quebramos o gelo e resolvemos deixar essa briga pra traz, afinal nenhum dos lados se lembra porque começou a brigar de qualquer jeito. 

 O pouco que sei dela por trás das telas é que ela é uma adolescente Brasileira e não gosta de si mesma e usa o jogo como escape para os problemas na escola. Isso se parece muito comigo na verdade se for parar pra pensar. 

Mas tenho que ser grato a ela, se não, não estaria aqui. 

Existiam três mundos, eles resolveram juntar eles em um para criar Ether, durante o mês inteiro aconteceu um evento onde os jogadores deveriam acumular uma certa quantidade de experiência entre outros para a abertura dos portais. No final dependendo de quantas metas os jogadores fizeram, seria mais fácil para os mágicos abrirem o portal direto para Ether, mas no final é o guardião que deve conseguir abrir o portal, ela é uma das poucas que conseguiu, mas ela sacrificou pontos de experiência da própria personagem ao abrir o portal o que fez ela cair uns 15 níveis. 

Apenas uma pessoa ficou no outro servidor pra obrigar ela a passar, uma anja parecida com ela, o portal fechou com a guardiã assistindo seu anjo ser queimada pelo fogo que consumiu o mundo onde a gente vivia anteriormente. 


End file.
